


Diamond Gemlings

by SUCatte (CosmoCatte)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gem Sex, Gemlings (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoCatte/pseuds/SUCatte
Summary: If Pink had to choose one word to describe Pearl, it'd be consistent.  When Pearl's sudden inconsistency grows too noticeable for her to ignore, Pink goes searching for answers.  The answer they end up with, though, could not only end Pink's reign as a Diamond, but Pearl's life as well.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently discovered the fanon concept of gemlings, and I honestly really love the premise. That, combined with my recent interest in the Pink Diamond/Pearl pairing has led to this story!  
> Full disclosure, I'm not going into it with any massive plans. I'm just going to write and see where it takes me. I'll update as frequently as I can but there won't be a guaranteed schedule!
> 
> With all this in mind, I hope you guys enjoy the story!

If Pink had to pick a single word to describe Pearl, she would probably use the word consistent. Whenever she and Pearl were out and about, the white gem would easily slip into the role of the docile and empty Pearl. One would never guess there was so much personality held within such an unassuming package, and that was how it should be if she didn't want to be replaced.  
She held the perfect posture, said and did the perfect things when around the other Diamonds and their pearls, and when she did make a mistake it was always with such a grace to it that one would be forgiven for thinking she'd done nothing wrong.  
When she was alone with Pink she changed in many ways, but that same consistency still remained. She was consistently kind and understanding, a good listener with many good solutions and ideas, and above all else Pearl was so tender and loving...

All of this to say that it was very easy for the youngest Diamond to tell when something was wrong with her pearl, and -- though she couldn't pinpoint just what it is -- she could tell something was amiss.  
As she talked with Pearl and paced around her room, a common occurrence, she could see the gem was struggling to keep pace. Her movements were sluggish, carrying with them an exhaustion that was usually only seen if her gem powers were used for too long a time.  
The problem was, Pearl _hadn't_ used her powers like that. For the most part all they've had to do is sit around in Pink's room or make their regular trips to the extraction chamber. All Pearl needed to do was walk or stand and look proper while doing it!

_'Ugh, I'm doing all of this stressing and worrying when I could literally just ask her.'_ Pink came to a stop, opening her mouth and turning around to ask Pearl a question only for the shorter gem to walk right into her.  
"Ah-! Pearl!" Pink staggered back a bit, and Pearl likewise. The shorter of the two fell on her butt, wincing on impact and looking up at Pink with wide eyes.

"O-oh, Pink-!" Pearl moved to get up, but her movements were slow and almost weighted as she worked to stand. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, and then you stopped, and oh I'm just so clumsy-!" Finally she was to her feet, nearly falling over again in her efforts to give an apologetic bow.

"Pearl, it's  _okay._ " Pink crouched down in front of Pearl so she could be eye level with her, gloved hand reaching out and resting against the side of Pearl's head. She quietly leaned into the touch, and Pink gave a gentle smile as she brushed Pearl's cheek with her larger thumb.  
"You bumped into me, it happens. I'm not Blue or Yellow, I'm not going to shatter you or something..." Pink chuckled softly, but her small grin quickly melted away in place of a concerned frown.

"Is something the matter, my Diamond?" Pearl asked quietly, reaching up and placing her own hand on the outside of Pink's. Had she worried her with the fall, or maybe it'd been the way she panicked afterwards?

"...Yes, something is wrong, Pearl." Pink sighed. "Not- not with me though, with you." Pink winced as she saw Pearl's expression darken. Maybe she could've chosen a better way to put that. "Not- not like  _that_ , Pearl."

"T-then like what? Have I done something wrong? If s-so I apologize, I ask for forgiveness for whatever I did!" Pearl was off again, rambling in a bundle of nerves as she let her anxiety and her defective imagination guide her thoughts once more.  
She knew Pink was unlikely to ever shatter or harvest her, especially with how... close... they'd become in recent times. It was still hard to shake the fact that Pink was her Diamond, though, and she was Pink's Pearl. Such things were very important to keep in the front of her mind, if only for appearances' sake.

"Pearl, Pearl,  _calm down._ " Pink groaned. Delicate situations were far from her strong suit, and she was only proving it here with the way she was upsetting Pearl. "I'm just worried about you, Pearl! You've been off for a little while now and it's giving me a bad feeling!"

"...Off? What do you mean?" The way Pearl asked the question made it sound a lot like she already knew, to Pink at least.

"You  _know_ , Pearl." Pink huffed. "I'm talking about how you're going slower, and how you constantly look tired! Unless you're using your powers behind my back, something isn't right and I know you know what I mean!"

Pearl was quiet, leaning deeper into the contact of Pink's hand and rubbing it as she listened. When Pink finished, the smaller gem let out a sigh and began reluctantly.  
"...You're right. Something is off with me, but I can't figure out what it is... I've just been feeling tired lately. It's like there's something drawing on power from my gem at a constant, and the only times I can really rest it's barely enough to recharge at all."

"Oh, Pearl, if you're over-worked then why didn't you say so? I can have the pebbles put together a little bed for you and you can take it easy for the next few cycles..! If anyone asks why you're not with me, I can just tell them that I have you doing some work for me in here!" Pink rolled her eyes. Pearl would sooner run herself ragged than take a long break.

"N-no, but it's not just that." Pearl stammered out. "My focus has been... lacking. It's like sometimes I'll be here and then the next second, I won't. I just lose my grip on everything around me and space out.  
I've also been feeling this... weird feeling." Pearl explained, a hand moving to her stomach. "I think it's called 'hunger', but that makes no sense. Gems don't need to consume anything to maintain their bodies, let alone a Pearl such as myself."

As Pink listened, there was a growing feeling of dread welling in her. Some of these things sounded indicative of a specific problem, but she had to be sure before she said anything.

"I-I wanted to tell you, but I was scared..." Pearl squirmed, feeling guilty as she could feel Pink's hand tense and then pull away a little. "I-I know things are different between us, that it's not like the other Diamonds and their Pearls, but I was still worried that you'd consider me defective and... replace me."

"Pearl, I would  _never._ " Pink pulled Pearl into a gentle embrace, easing herself down onto the floor and pulling the smaller gem into her lap. "You know the only reason my old Pearl got replaced was because of  _White._ " She muttered that last bit with venom in her voice, though there was a small hint of guilt that leaked through alongside it.  
"You're amazing --- you're different, you actually talk to me, and- and you say what you're thinking, not what I want to hear! You even  _imagine_ things, Pearl. You're special, and you're special to me! I would never give you up, not for anything!" Pink was the one rambling now, looking down into Pearl's eyes with such adoration that it made the smaller gem blush blue and squirm.

Pearl hid her face in her hands, flustered and embarrassed by Pink's words. How could a Diamond have so many good things to say about a lowly pearl such as herself?? Surely, it couldn't  _all_ be true, it was probably just to make her feel better!  
Her hands were carefully pulled from her face though, and a set of soft pink lips met her narrow pale ones in a gentle kiss. In that moment all her doubts and worries melted away, and when Pink broke the kiss Pearl slumped against her Diamond with a little relieved noise.

"Now, I need to go check the Diamond Archives to confirm my suspicions on something..." Pink mumbled. "Can you do me a favor and just stay here and relax while I'm gone? I promise I'll be quick." 

"If that's what you'd like me to do, of course..." Pearl hummed in reply, lifting herself up and out of Pink's lap with some reluctance. "After all, what Pearl would disobey an order from their Diamond, hm?" A small smile flashed on her face, as she made her way over to the large and nestlike bed Pink made for herself.

"Of course, you're so correct~!" Pink hummed out in a bit of a posh tone, a smug and playful grin on her face. "Okay, but seriously. I'll be back, don't go anywhere!" Pink got to her own feet, briskly making her way to the door and out into the halls of the Diamond palace.  
_'I really hope I'm not right... if I am, things are about to get very, very complicated...'_ She just couldn't shake the feeling, though, that she would be...

* * *

A Diamond entering the Diamond Archives wasn't a common sight. Sure, every so often Yellow or Blue might enter to check some old documentation or to have new information added, but such visits were far and few in between.  
Suffice to say, heads were turned when _Pink Diamond_ , who'd maybe been there once in her entire lifespan, arrived with such speed and purpose in her movements.

Pink was certainly known for being very childish and goofy, though no gem would outwardly admit that in fear of being shattered. So seeing her look so serious and giving off a sense of clear urgency only made the gems operating the archives more eager to please.

Pink approached one of the few present operator gems, staring down at her with a serious look on her face. "Step aside, I'll be using your terminal for the moment."

The gem looked surprised, eyes widening. "S-surely, my Diamond, you would rather relax and allow me to do the work for you? It would be no trouble at all-"

"If I wanted you to do the work don't you think I would have said so? What I said was for you to get up, though. Now,  _move._ " Pink hissed the last word out, pleased when it gave the desired reaction of the gem leaping out of the seat and backing up in a frantic diamond salute.  
She couldn't risk anyone knowing why she was here. If even a sliver of the reason got out, it would spread like wildfire, and there was always the chance it would make it back to one of the other diamonds through a particularly loyal gem.  
Pink couldn't risk that.

She sank her hands into the control surface of the terminal, straightening up as information streamed through her light form and into her gem. She narrowed the results quickly, finding the particular entry she was looking for deep in the information banks.

** "Gem Production || Gemlings (DEPRECATED)  
** Gems can be produced through means of sexual reproduction. Through two (or more) gems performing intercourse without any form of protection, there is a chance that a geode will form over time within the receiving gem-"

_ 'Come on, come on. I know all of this already..!' _ Pink thought to herself with irritation.  _ 'Symptoms, I want the symptoms!' _   
Pink skimmed the remainder of the document, until finally she found what she was looking for.

"Common symptoms of geode incubation include exhaustion, unusual pain, a lack of focus, development of an appetite or otherwise need for external energy production, and in extreme cases of overexertion a cracked gem."

Pink pulled her hands from the control surface after returning it to its default state. Without another word to the operator gem whose station she'd used, the Diamond stood up and left.

_ 'It could be a number of things! These aren't serious symptoms, maybe she's just... tired and distracted!' _ Pink thought to herself as she walked, paying the bare minimum amount of attention to ensure she didn't walk into any walls or gems.  
_ 'But the timing lines up way too well... it _ _ 's been what, a couple of weeks since we...' _ Pink felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks as she recalled what she and Pearl had done.  _ 'It could be something else, but it's probably a good idea to assume it's this…' _   
Pink raked a hand through her hair. This was going to be trouble, no doubt about it.

* * *

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

Pearl was eerily quiet after Pink relayed the information to her, the only form of reaction she made externally being the way her pale knuckles turned even white from how tightly she squeezed her fists.

"...Pearl?" Pink was suppressing her shaking as best she could, her own nerves high. Once Pearl told her that the symptoms started shortly after their little encounter, it made it undeniable what was going on.  
Now, her nerves were shot, and Pearl's very quiet reaction wasn't bringing her any comfort. No, it was just making her feel worse!  
"P-pearl, please say  _ something! _ " Pink snapped a little, wincing as she caused Pearl to jump.

"..I... Ahah..." Pearl let out a little laugh, the laugh blooming into a louder and more boisterous one as she held her face in her hands. "I'm going to be  _ shattered. _ Pulverized into a pearlescent powder..."

"P-pearl, don't say that..!" Pink stammered.

"I... had  _ intercourse _ with a Diamond, and now I'm carrying her child. Undeniable evidence of the purely defective act I've performed.." Pearl let out another little laugh, tears dripping down around her hands as the strangled laughs became frustrated sobs.

"I-I promise, I won't let that happen, Pearl! I'm a diamond, I have the power to-"

"You don't have the power to stop this!" Pearl snapped, throwing her hands out to her sides. "The moment one of the other Diamonds or, stars, one of their Pearls, sees what's going on... I'm going to be shattered! You won't have a say in it!"  
"They'll be doing it to protect their reputation, and yours! You know that's what they'll say, what they'll tell you!" Pearl was practically yelling as the tears flowed, completely uncaring she her outburst was wholly directed at the very Diamond she was made to serve.

"I.." Pink wanted to speak, but the words evaded her. Was Pearl really all that wrong? The other Diamonds wouldn't dare let it get out that she'd fooled around with her Pearl, and the fact that Pearl was pregnant made it unavoidable that the truth would be revealed in time.

Pearl sobbed softly, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head against them. She couldn't believe she'd been so foolish, let herself get so comfortable with her Diamond. Now, she was paying the price.  
She stiffened as she felt the weight on the bed shifting, and she was pulled firmly into the embrace of her shaking Diamond.

"...W-we'll figure something out, Pearl." Pink stammered, and it was clear she held no confidence in her own words right now. "Even if it means you and I have to hide in here forever or run away, I won't let anything happen to you…"  
She squeezed Pearl in her embrace, careful not to hold her too tightly now that they knew what she was carrying within. "I won't let anything happen to  _ either _ of you..."

Pearl wished she could believe Pink, but right now it all felt so hopeless. How long could they maintain the facade? It would by cycles upon cycles before she gave birth, and eventually it  _ would _ show on her form, especially with how lithe she was.  
Still, even if just for the moment, she let herself be lulled into a false sense of security by her Diamond's words... they could figure out the hows later, but for now she forced herself to trust Pink's words.

"...Okay." She whispered , and sunk deeper into her embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, answers, and a lot of anxiety.  
> Pearl and Pink try to figure out where to go from here, and what their plan is to protect Pearl and the geode growing within her.  
> Dialogue-heavy chapter.

All was still in the room for some time, as Pink did her best to calm Pearl, and Pearl did her best to keep from going completely over the edge. Pink held Pearl against her with one hand, the other one idly playing with the smaller gem's hair in a soothing manner.   
It seemed to work, as over time Pearl's muffled sobs quieted into weak cries, and soon after into nothing but silent tears. She held onto Pink for dear life, fearing that the moment she let go she might be taken away for her blatant crimes against the Diamond Authority.

She held tightly to Pink's reassurances, and all the soft words she was whispering, that she would be safe. It was a promise that both knew couldn't be completely assured, but even so it brought a feeling of comfort that she made it to begin with.  
 _'I'm causing her so much trouble... I don't know why she doesn't just_ _ **shatter**_ _me herself and get a new Pearl that won't cause such a large problem for her...'_ Pearl thought to herself, limp in her Diamond's hold and a slave to her warm and comforting touch.

Pearl had no idea what this pregnancy would entail, having no knowledge outside of the quick rundown that Pink had given her. From the sounds of it, though, there's be no feasible way to hide the physical changes when she was further along.  
If they didn't have a solution by that point, then she was good as shattered. Maybe they would consider that too good for her, though, and put her into some sort of gem-powered machine. Eternal service as a living battery seemed like a punishment right up the Diamonds' alley, at least.

Pink stared off through the doorway of the balcony, her own gaze distant as she was lost deep in thought. The sensation of Pearl in her arms and the repeated motion of combing through her hair were the only things that kept her somewhat grounded, lest she become so deep in thought that nothing could pull her free.  
_ 'Pearl is pregnant with a geode, a geode caused by  _ _**me.** _ _ ' _ The thought sent a shot of guilt through her light form.  _ 'Because of that, her life is at stake. If she needs to form one too many holographic screens, or to store one too many things in her gem between now and then...' _ Pink swallowed heavily.   
_ 'Plus, when the geode gets bigger, she's just not going to have the energy to maintain her form, let alone keep the geode safe. For all we know it's going to turn out to be a Diamond gem, and if it is then the power draw could shatter her within the first trimester…'  
_ Maybe it was possible for her to get organic food for Pearl? That would be a start at least, maybe enough to buy time for a better solution. It was a gamble at best though, and if it turned out to supply an insignificant amount of power then there was always the same unpleasant end result.

That wasn't the only major problem, either. Pearl was  _ going _ to show, and that meant they had to find a concrete way to hide it. It might be worth a shot to look through the Diamond Archives and maybe even the main Archives for some sort of gem utility that could mask one's form…  
Only issue there, is that it would probably draw on power from Pearl's gem to maintain it. And so, the problem loops back into the potentially deadly level of power needed to maintain both Pearl and the growth of the geode.

None of this even touched on what the Diamonds might do to Pink herself when they found out..! Sure, they'd let her get away with a lot over the millennia, but this was on a whole other level! They'd consider it an embarrassment to not only the Diamonds, but all of gemkind!  
She didn't even want to think about how long she might end up locked in Blue's little punishment room for, or if she'd ever see the outside of that prison again if she does get thrown into it. Just thinking about the last time she was in it made her want to regress into her gem, shivers rolling through her light form at the thought.

There were still worse possibilities, though. This might be the last straw for White, so much so that she might…  
Pink shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the images that flashed through her head --- pink turning to white, life turning to emptiness, emotion turning to nothing but a shadow of its former self.  
It wasn't beyond White to do it, if she's done it once already. Pink didn't doubt she had the power to do it to another Diamond as well, let alone one was small as she was.

_ 'Maybe they'll even bubble me, or shatter me. I know Pearl's bound to end up dead one way or another if they hear of it, and a mistake this big might finally hit the limit of their patience for me…' _   
A mistake... but is that what it is?

Pearl was the one to break the silence, pulling Pink from her thoughts as she slowly slipped out of her grasp. She fell clumsily backwards, but waved off Pink's concerned hands as she adjusted herself in the nestlike bed.  
"We... we need to talk, to figure this out and figure out a solution. If not a permanent one, then a stopgap." Pearl's voice sounded quiet, almost dull. The look in her eyes mirrored this, only making Pink's concern for her greater.  
No doubt, that breakdown had taken a lot of energy and strength, and Pearl was feeling the taxing effect on her light form and gem.

"You're right, but... I just don't know where to begin." Pink raked her hands through her own hair, messing up the curly locks in the process. "It's just... what  _ can _ we do? What plan can we make that actually works?" There was none of the bubbly tone that Pearl often associated with Pink's voice, not even the boredom or frustration that she sometimes heard from the Diamond.

It was fear. Fear for herself... Fear for  _ Pearl. _

Why would she be scared for Pearl, though? She was just a Pearl, a replaceable commodity. It'd already happened once, if worst came to worst it could happen again.

"I guess the biggest issue we need to tackle is the power draw. Your gem wasn't made for such a long-term drain." Pink explained. "I've been thinking about it, and -- especially if the geode is going to become a Diamond gem -- you absolutely need some way to top off your power as soon as possible."

"I agree. Organic food would likely be a poor choice, given how hard it is to come by on Homeworld and how it would  _ certainly _ raise eyebrows among the other Diamonds for you to suddenly request large quantities of it." Pearl mumbled, wringing her hands nervously.  
"It's possible for me to recharge by attempting to rest -- to sleep -- when the opportunity arises, but that will only do so much. You're right, if it's a Diamond gem we need something potent to recharge my gem and keep me functioning."

"I know, but I'm just drawing a blank on what that could be..." Pink let out a groan, rubbing her temples with her palms.

"...You know, sometimes the simplest answer is the best one." Pearl mumbled, an idea forming in her head.

"What do you mean? Do you have something in mind?" Pink looked to Pearl with a bit of excitement.

"Well, we know that your essence has the ability to heal and bring life to gems, it's an integral part of the fluids used in Kindergartens." Pearl explained. "Maybe it's possible that in large enough doses it could provide the kind of energy we need to keep me refreshed? It would certianly be the most easily renewable option."  
There would be just one problem with this option. In order for Pearl to be exposed to Pink's essence, she would have to not only be in the extraction chamber but in the fluid itself. Such a thing was certainly taboo, and they knew it.  
Though, to be fair, they were long past taboo.

"Well, there we go! There's our plan for keeping your energy okay!" Pink beamed, choosing to brush past the taboo nature of it in favor for the positives. It would be a careful game of making sure Pearl wasn't seen in the chamber, but it wasn't exactly commonplace for Pink to have visitors anyways.

"So that's one part of the problem solved, but we still have more issues to work through here." Pearl's rather deadpan tone cut harshly into Pink's good mood, but she understood the reasoning. Even if there was a risk to Pink, they both knew Pearl's life was  _ definitely _ on the line here.  
"I can't shapeshift to hide the bump, because that would just crush the geode. We can't use any sort of utility tool either, because even with your essence the added power draw would probably be too much." After all, it's not like she'd be able to just chug the essence whenever she was feeling a little low.

"Maybe... maybe you just stay here, in the room, when you start to show? Then, until you actually give birth to the geode, you just won't be seen!" Pink took the 'simplest solution' remark to heart with this idea. On a surface level at least, it was a foolproof plan!

"A very possible idea, one I figured we'd try to adhere to as much as possible either way. It doesn't account for circumstances where you'd be expected to have your Pearl with you, though." Pearl explained, trying to hide the exhaustion in her voice as she only continued to exert herself in her efforts to think up a solid solution.  
"You could request a temporary replacement Pearl, but it's unlikely you'd get one without explaining why I'm unavailable. That would just put unneeded attention on the situation, and we'd have an urgent problem."

"...Maybe we adjust your form in a way that won't draw power, maybe make your outfit puffier so that way it hides the growth?" Pink mumbled, starting to feel cornered with this problem. They had a lot of solutions, but they were either only partial fixes or were completely non-viable due to the problem of power requirements.

"It's a possibility, but anything that looks too outlandish would be noticed and might cast suspicion on me anyways. You don't want one of the other Diamonds ordering me to return to my current form immediately and exposing the whole thing in one move." Pearl yawned, stretching out as she felt a tiredness creeping up on her.

"If you need to rest, you can. We can talk about this more later, you know..." Pink muttered, not thinking it wise to have Pearl over-exert herself. After all, they'd already gone over what that could result in if they weren't careful.

"I'm fine, for now at least. I promise if I get too tired we'll stop and I'll rest..." Pearl was feeling a little worse than she was letting on, but they had to keep their priorities straight. They needed a plan as soon as possible, so that they wouldn't have to rush putting it into action!  
"It's just... it seems like actually hiding my pregnancy is going to rely on a lot of hoping and luck in the final trimester, no matter how we try to solve it." Pearl felt somewhat defeated by this. Pearls were all naturally very lithe and small, so it was hard to figure out a way to make a big-bellied Pearl blend in. 

"Maybe by the time that point comes we'll have a solution in mind..." Pink suggested, an indirect way of moving onto the next part of the problem.  
"I think the big thing we're not thinking about is what we're going to do once the geode hatches and the gemling is born." Pink was stumped on that one. Sure, they could keep the gemling in her room, but they'd need to provide it with her Diamond essence or another source of energy, and raise it completely in secret!

"Maybe... maybe we make it public then, when it's too late for the others to stop it?" Pink didn't feel it was the smartest idea, but it was  _ an _ idea. Though, even if it was too late to stop the gem populus from knowing, it didn't mean they wouldn't punish her. If anything, they might make an example of her, to show that not a defective Diamond is immune to consequence...

"Too many risks involved with that. It could end in me and the gemling getting shattered way too easily." Pearl dismissed it rather bluntly. "Maybe we just hope that you end up with a colony during the pregnancy period? If you had your own base, where you were in control of who came and went, it would be much easier to accommodate for the gemling."

"That's the ideal, I'd say." Pink responded with a nod. "If I don't end up with one, though... I honestly only see one really viable option that guarantees the two of you would be safe." Pink felt anxiety welling in her chest at the mere thought of what she was about to suggest. It was a nuclear option at best and -- if she made any mistakes -- suicidal at worst.  
"If all else fails... we run away."

"R-run away? You don't mean?" Pearl's eyes widened, surprise flashing on her face.

"From Homeworld, from everyone. If we had to, we totally could!" Pink was deathly serious here. "It's a last resort, but it's something we have to at least consider and keep in mind. I don't want to do it any more than you do, it could go really, really badly."

"...Alright, fine. So, our only real options are hope for a colony, or run away and risk having half of Homeworld -- or all three Diamonds -- after us. Just great." Pearl deadpanned.

"Well, technically two. I doubt White would lift a finger, she'd just send Blue and Yellow to find me." Pink hoped her words might bring a comfort to Pearl. Based on the remaining deadpan look, they did not.

There was one last question hanging over their heads as they stared at each other though, one which neither knew how to approach or answer.  
What did all of this mean for them, for their relationship?

Whatever it entailed would have to be brought up later, as Pink could see how hard Pearl was trying to stay awake. The smaller gem's eyelids drooped with the heaviness of sleep, and she was barely able to shake it away each time before the grip of exhaustion pulled her under.  
Pink leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Pearl's gem and rolling her eyes. Pearl always had a bit of a stubborn streak.

"Sleep, Pearl. You're no good to me cracked." Pink gently ordered, ignoring the annoyed look on Pearl's face as she pulled some of the blankets over her.

"Mmh, fine... but only because of the gemling..." Pearl mumbled, her words growing softer and trailing off as her eyes finally shut. It was only seconds before she was completely still, out like a light for the moment and likely until she had recharged much of her exerted energy.

Pink smiled warmly down at Pearl, but her gaze hardened as she got up from the bed. While Pearl slept, she had to keep up appearances and make sure that everything was as it should be. More than that, though, she had a new goal in mind.  
She'd get that colony, through any means necessary. To protect Pearl, and their gemling child...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink, with a renewed vigor and a new motivation, approaches Yellow on the topic of a colony again. This time though, she tries to come at it with a more level-headed attitude.

Heavy footfalls echoed through the halls of the palace, bouncing off the walls and capturing the attention of those that could see. The smallest Diamond walked with purpose, her hands balled into fists and steady at her sides as she moved.  
Life had always been a game for Pink. Rarely was she given such a reality check as she had been now, and the only other time it'd come and gone too quick for her to make a difference. She made a mistake, and someone else paid the price --- someone dear to her.  
She wouldn't allow the same thing to happen this time.

_'If I want to be sure Pearl will be safe, I need to put us in a situation where there's way fewer prying eyes, and way less a chance that we'll have to be present somewhere the others could see her pregnancy.'_   
Pink normally smiled at the scarce gems that roamed the halls, waving at the sentient walls and making conversation despite their continued silence. Now though, she spared no glance and uttered not a single word, a destination in mind and a rigid path set for it.  
_'The colony is the most sure way. I remember Yellow telling me that I'd have to establish a base of operations and oversee it from there. Exactly what I need for our plan.'_

If she didn't treat this colony like something she wanted, but something she well and truly needed, maybe she could suppress her usual volatile self.  
She'd always wanted a colony, sure, but more than anything else she wanted it solely for the status. Pink wanted to be viewed on the same level of the other Diamonds, not as the youngest and smallest Diamond, so inept at her job that she had not a single colony to her name.  
She tried time and time again to get a colony, but she never truly put her all into getting it. Sure, she'd whine and complain, stomp her feet and act out until something went her way, but those were pitiful efforts to force the diamonds' hands.  
Not to mention, it ended up backfiring in the end.

This was different though,  _she_ was different. This wasn't the same Pink Diamond that whined and complained. This was a new Pink diamond, driven and ready for whatever challenges she'd face in her pursuit.

When Pink finally came to a stop, she was stood before a tall and imposing set of doors. On the other side lay Yellow Diamond's chambers, where she could only hope and assume the Diamond would be, overseeing her many colonies and running herself ragged in the process.  
Pink crouched down, leaping up and floating to the midpoint of the door. She was about to knock, but hesitated.

_'Pink! Do you not realize how childish it looks when you jump about like this?'_

_'To make yourself float to be on our level makes it appear as though you feel inferior. That is a sign of weakness.'_

_'Pink, you nearly leapt straight into my gem, are you trying to shatter me!?'_

With the soft tap of her slippers landing on the floor, Pink straightened up and knocked. No playful tune, no joking rhythm. Three firm knocks, the force of which caused the noise to bounce around the empty halls with some volume.  
She stood waiting, the echoes of her knock fading as she awaited a response of some sort. She wondered if maybe Yellow wasn't around, or perhaps she simply felt too busy to talk to anyone right now-

The door chimed. Then, it slowly slid open.

Yellow Diamond sat in her large throne, various yellow screens floating around her as she worked. Some of the screens contained long scrolling walls of information, others being images and a couple being videos of some sort --- possibly live feeds from developing colonies?  
The imposing gem made a light hand wave, beckoning Pink into the room. As she entered, the door slid shut behind her, shutting with a soft impact and chiming once more to denote that it had locked.

"Yes, what is it? Make this quick, I'm very busy and I'm sure I don't need to say what will happen if a Diamond's time is wasted- Pink?" Yellow blinked, pushing her screens to the side to stare at the shorter Diamond.  
"That was you that knocked?" The tone in her voice had quickly morphed from annoyance to surprise, pleasant surprise Pink hoped. She gazed down at the shorter diamond with a raised brow, her lips twitching for the briefest moment into a smile.

 _'Alright, doing better already.'_ Pink thought to herself, fighting back her own smile to keep the serious air she had about her. Momentum was easier preserved than created, and she didn't want to risk backsliding now that she had Yellow's attention.  
"It was, Yellow." Her voice held a surprising amount of power to it when she wanted it to, so much so that she surprised herself. It almost held the same demand for respect that the other Diamonds' voices often brought forth, even.

"Well, I see you've learned the _proper_ way to knock." Yellow leaned back in her throne, crossing her legs and never breaking her gaze away from Pink. "Now, what was it you wanted? I do hope it has nothing to do with those games you keep trying to rope me into." She muttered that last part with a particular edge, warning Pink against her usual shenanigans.

Fortunately, and unbeknownst to Yellow, Pink had no intentions of wasting time or playing games right now.  
"I want to talk to you about a colony again, Yellow. I feel like I'm capable of operating one now, and I want a chance to prove that to you." Pink felt good about the way she delivered her request --- it wasn't loud or bubbly, or excessively wordy. It was short and to the point, like a "good Diamond" would be.

Yellow scoffed, her neutral expression edging into a frown as she heard Pink speak. "Really, this again? You ask us about a colony once a century at this point, Pink. Why would I believe it's any different this time?"

Pink opened her mouth to speak, wanting to tell Yellow that it was different --- that she was different! But as soon as she tried she was cut off.

"Whatever you have to say, you might as well save it. I have zero interest in even considering trusting a colony to you. Your streak of immaturity is nothing short of prohibitive in your duties as a Diamond, and makes you completely inept at even the most basic of colony management."

Yellow's words hurt, striking a chord deep in Pink and cracking her facade. A flash of anger shot across her face, and the rising urge to let out a yell, to tell Yellow _exactly_ what she thought of the remarks…  
But she caught herself, barely. The words died on her tongue, nothing but silence falling from her mouth as she shut it and stared hard at the taller Diamond. Yellow was watching with a knowing gaze, practically goading her to snap, to get angry. Challenging Pink to prove her right as she'd done time and time again.  
Not this time, though.

Taking a couple of steady breaths, more for the calming factor than out of any sort of necessity, Pink steadied herself and leveled herself out. The urge to lash out still boiled beneath the surface, fingers twitching and a hardness remaining in her eyes, but she kept herself in check.  
"I... understand your concern. I come in here, jumping around and yelling, _demanding_ that you give me something I haven't even begun to prove I'm worthy of." It stung to say these things about herself, but not only were they necessary... they were true.  
"This time, it really is different though. I've realized... I've realized I won't get anywhere as a Diamond if I don't carry myself and act like a Diamond." Pink wavered a bit as she spoke, almost losing her momentum but quickly taking hold of it once more.

Yellow seemed to take Pink's words into genuine consideration, remaining quiet after Pink had finished speaking.  
She certainly couldn't see any real error in Pink's logic. As far Yellow could tell, she was being completely serious and genuine with her words. Not to mention that she hadn't blown up on her after that little string of insults specifically meant to rile up the smaller Diamond.  
The taller Diamond let out a sigh, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward in her throne. Pink stared up at her expectantly, still as she might have been, and Yellow would be remiss to give _no_ answer when there was a clear attempt to be proper occurring.

"I will _consider_ the _idea_ of giving you a colony." Yellow's words filled Pink with excitement, and though she was able to suppress any explosive reaction she was unable to keep the smile from forming on her face.  
"But." Yellow raised a hand, a preemptive attempt at quieting any potential outburst that might make her change her mind. "Not only must you remain on your _best_ behavior, as you have in this conversation, but I will have you undergo a series of rigorous tests to ensure you have the knowledge to run a colony."  
"I will put together a set of documents for you to study, and you'll be given thirty cycles to review them, memorize them, and be prepared to utilize it. If you do well, you'll receive another set and have another thirty days to do the same. Each time thirty cycles pass I'll be testing you in both information and practical usage."

Pink nodded firmly in understanding, though she did have a worry. "Just.. one question." Pink held up a finger.

"What is it, Pink? Hopefully not a nonsensical one, because you've been doing so well." Yellow couldn't help but get a little suspicious, given Pink's composed demeanor was anything but ordinary. Was it all a facade, which would crumble under the slightest bit of weight? Or was this a genuine change?

"I was just curious if thirty days is the shortest amount of time between tests. Like, if I think I'm ready earlier, can I be tested earlier?" If she was only tested every thirty cycles, she'd have to hope that she had a colony within only three or four tests. By that point Pearl would be unavoidably showing, and the jig would be up.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't come for the test earlier, but it's on you if your impatience leaves you ill-prepared." Yellow replies with a light shrug. "Now, I do have work to get back to, and gathering these study documents for you only adds to my workload. Go off and do whatever it is you do, and I'll have my Pearl deliver the documents to yours when they are ready."

"Thank you, Yellow! I'll be sure not to disappoint!" A little bit of her usual excitability was leaking out, and she could feel her grip on her composed facade cracking. She was just too excited, and too determined, it was all too much to contain!  
"I'll see you for the testing!" She turned for the door, walking at a brisk pace while it chimed and began to open. It was barely done when she crossed the threshhold, and by the time it shut again behind her she was long down the hallway.  
The moment she heard the faint echoes of it shutting, she skid to a stop. Her entire body was tense, her hands shaking as she looked down at them.

"I... I did it.." Pink mumbled to herself, a large grin slowly spreading across her face. "I did it!!" She leapt up into the air, letting out a whoop and practically bounding down the halls towards her room. Oh, she was so excited, and Pearl will be so happy to hear about this!

It was crazy to her, how she just needed the proper motivation in order to pull herself together and prove she was actually capable. Something about this situation was particularly motivating though, and it gave Pink a moment of pause as she traversed the halls.  
Is it just because she feels responsible, having been the one who put Pearl in this situation to begin with? Maybe, but whenever she tried to dismiss it as just that, something would nag at her in her mind, telling her that it _had_ to be more. It couldn't just be that simple...

Maybe it was just that she didn't want a repeat of the past, then? After all, she still couldn't shake the near-crippling guilt she was wracked with any time she had to interact with "White's Pearl", or even see her really.  
...Maybe. But yet, even as she decided on that answer and continued down the hall, something about it felt empty. Like she still hadn't unearthed the _true_ answer.

* * *

Yellow sighed softly as the door shut, the whoops of Pink fortunately not reaching her room as she turned back to her work. Still, her mind couldn't help but wander...

Pink had certainly displayed an unusual level of self-control and maturity. It hadn't gone unnoticed when it almost slipped, but just as impressively as the calmness she displayed she had caught herself and swallowed up her frustration before it could boil over in a display of upset immaturity.  
Maybe she would be suited for a colony if she could keep this up. That was a very big if though, and Yellow was certain that this method of study and testing would be the deciding factor.

If Pink could continue to keep this level of calmness and maturity for the coming months, and pass the tests decently enough, she saw no reason why a colony would be out of the question. If Pink failed, however, or if she let herself act too childish…  
Well, as far as Yellow was concerned, that would be the last time she ever gave Pink the benefit of the doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink and Pearl make their first trip to the extraction chamber, _together._

Diamond Gemlings || Chapter 4

Pearl awoke from her place on Pink's bed with a soft groan, her body feeling heavier now than when she'd gone to sleep. Despite her best efforts to rest as much as possible, it seemed like the best sleep could do was slow the power drain to a crawl rather than recharge her at all.  
The stress it was putting on her light form was hard to miss, and every so often the slightest flicker or distortion of her form around her gem could be seen. It certainly didn't go unnoticed by Pearl either, as every time it occurred it came with a sensation akin to a sudden fall.

Such a sensation rolled through her in a sharp shiver, making Pearl hug herself and leaving her feeling worse for wear as she heaved herself up and out of the bed entirely. She wobbled on unsteady legs for a moment, but managed to right herself and keep standing in spite of the weakness rolling through her.  
It had only been a few cycles since Pink's visit with Yellow, and yet despite such a short time passing the geode within was certainly stressing her. She didn't blame it though --- it wasn't like it was trying to put her at risk, and it certainly wasn't as though it _chose_ to be conceived.

The last thing Pearl remembered before going to sleep this time was Pink telling her she was off to prepare the extraction chamber --- a task suited for a Pearl, rather than a Diamond. Despite Pearl's protests though, and her urging that she was still capable of performing the duty, she was sent to bed and told not to move from that spot until Pink was back.  
Pearl wasn't exactly being the most obedient Pearl right now.  
It was maddening though, spending so much time bedridden and still. She ached to move, even if it was just the slow and staggered pacing around the room that she was performing now. Every step took strength that she barely had at this point, but it would be better to adjust to this low-energy state now than when she needed to look proper in the halls.

_'How are we going to hide this for months? I'm already showing such intense strain mere weeks into the pregnancy, and as time passes the geode will need more and more energy to sustain itself. Can we really sustain it in my weak body...?'_   
Pearl felt bitter, a pang of self-hate worming into her thoughts as her pacing sped up. Staggered steps quickening and her momentum carrying her from footfall to footfall.  
_'I mean really, isn't this kind of a hopeless pursuit? I'm a Pearl, carrying the gemling child of a Diamond! Not only is such a thing unheard of, but entirely dangerous and foolish to the gem stupid enough to carry it!'_

Perhaps an Amethyst or a Jasper would be able to handle the strain, and she had no doubt that most fusions would be able to at least match the power draw of the geode, but she was the worst option to carry such a gem…  
At the very least, this rapid strain told her that it would likely form into a Diamond gem. A thought that made her want to laugh, in spite of the bitterness in her mind --- a Pearl, being the vessel of creation for a Diamond. An ironic twist of fate, at least.

"Ah-!" Pearl's ankle rolled, a staggering step toppling her and bringing her quickly to the floor. She threw her hands out to take the brunt of the impact, but even with that she crumpled to the floor like paper.  
Her body trembled and she whimpered, her fingers threatening to dig into the floor as she pushed herself up from it. She'd at least managed to keep from slamming gem-first into the ground, which was a plus.

With a soft chime, the door to the room opened, and Pearl let out a soft groan as she heard a familiar voice gasp in worry.

"Pearl!" Pink's slippers squeaked as she ran to the smaller gem and skidded to a stop, kneeling down and scooping  her up with a frantic motion. The feeling of Pearl trembling in her arms sent guilt into the deepest parts of her gem, as she looked down at the very frail-looking gem she held.  
"A-are you okay? I told you to stay in the bed, w-what were you thinking..!" She tried not to be too upset with Pearl. This whole situation was  _Pink's_ fault, after all.

_"Oh, Pink... you see what you've done? You mess everything up, and now look at what you've done to your Pearl!"_

Pink shut her eyes tightly, holding Pearl tighter to her chest as she pushed back the memory, tears stinging the corners of her eyes and her emotional pain leaving her deaf to Pearl's words when she replied.  
Pink's tears rolled down her cheeks, a soft pink glow to them that could've been mistaken for a reflection of her skin beneath. They rolled to her chin, tears dropping one by one into her lap below. A few landed on the slim form of Pearl, being almost-immediately absorbed into the frail gem's light form.

Pearl let out a soft gasp, a faint sensation of relief moving through her light form and entering her gem. Though she still felt horribly drained, the refreshing feeling was enough to ease her trembling until it faded away completely.  
The tired gem let out a low noise of relief, turning her gaze up to the crying Diamond above with worry. Pink's eyes were screwed tightly shut, and she was whispering softly to herself. Pearl slowly reached up, her smaller hand resting against the large, damp cheek of her Diamond.

Pink twitched, the sensation of touch bringing her out of her own head and into the present again. When she opened her teary eyes, she was met with the worried smile of Pearl below.  
"Pearl, I- I'm sorry, I got all stuck in my own thoughts and..." Pink let out a little nervous laugh, grinning gently. "The... shaking stopped..?"

"For now, yes... I'm not quite sure what caused it, though I believe it might have had something to do with your tears..." Pearl hummed in reply, the sluggish feeling that remained being more than enough to keep her content in Pink's arms.

Pink cracked a small smile, reaching down and brushing Pearl's hair back. "Well, I'm not surprised. My Diamond essence can be delivered in many ways, though none are as potent as the extracted fluid itself. At least that means we have a way to buy time if you're ever a bit too low on energy, right?"

"As long as we're not in the midst of prying eyes, that is." Pearl corrected, a light frown on her face. If Pearl collapsed in a public space, or especially around one of the other Diamonds, they would still be in a world of trouble. Relying on this discovery would be very unwise.

The response made Pink frown, but a snort and a grin quickly returned as a thought occurred to her. "Hey- Pearl, if my fluids have a bit of my healing essence in them, does that mean that there's healing essence in my- mmph-" Pink's eyes widened as Pearl's smaller hand weakly pressed against her lips, quieting her and stopping her from finishing that thought.  
The Diamond let out a little huff as Pearl pulled her hand back, an indignant look on her face as she spoke again. "...I was just gonna say spit."

"Of course you were, my Diamond." Pearl replied with a roll of her eyes.   
Pearl made a small noise as she was lowered to the ground, only being let go when her feet were firmly below her. She looked up at Pink with slight confusion, but the Diamond simply nodded towards the door with a crooked grin.

"I'd love to sit here and hold you, Pearl, but if we don't get to the extraction chamber you're gonna end up stuck on the floor again." Pink chuckled at the flash of realization on Pearl's face, and the deep blue blush that accompanied it.

"O-of course! How foolish of me..!" Pearl laughed timidly, heading for the door and standing before it while Pink approached. She calmed herself, taking in several deep and wholly unnecessary breaths to focus while the door chimed above.  
When the door slid open and she and Pink were exposed to the hallway before it, she was the spitting image of proper, of what a Pearl should be: standing straight, looking pretty and docile.

With not a single word, Pearl followed behind her Diamond. Face-forward, sparing not a single glance to the sparse gems that populated the space they moved through.   
Feeling so tired, it was almost a relief to slip back into her old rhythms and facade. It was considerably easier to just shut her mind down and follow behind her Diamond than to  _be_ , to think, to actually have her own wants.  
Time blurred together, her empty mind allowing her to ignore the increasing sensation of burning that walking brought for her on the agonizingly long walk to the extraction chamber.

She came to a stop as Pink stopped in front of her, blinking and coming back to the world about her as she took in her surroundings. No gems were immediately present, and she and Pink stood before the door to the extraction chamber, already opening.  
Pearl was pushed past the threshhold of the door by Pink before she could say or do anything, and in the next moment the door was already shut again.

Pink looked apologetic as she kneeled down in front  of Pearl, a nervous grin on her face. "S-sorry, Pearl. I wanted to make sure we got in while nobody was around --- it'd be a serious pain if I had to explain to Yellow or Blue why I took you in here with me."

"Won't they still question you if they know you were here and I wasn't outside?" Pearl asked with a frown, watching Pink as she approached the extraction chamber and twisted a knob. Water began to spill in from various vents on the inside of the pool-like pit slowly but surely filling it with the hot liquid and building up steam that floated and gathered at the ceiling.

"They might, but it's way easier to explain that. I can just say I left you in my room, or that I sent you off to do a task while I was in here." Pink twisted the knob again, the flow coming to an end when the water was a short ways below the lip of the pool.  
"Definitely easier than if they go 'Pink, you  _know_ it's improper to bring a Pearl into the extraction chamber'." Pink slowly stepped into the transparent fluid, and the moment she sank into it a pink hue began to invade it. "'What were you even doing with that Pearl in there? Will we have to throw away the entire batch of your essence for being tainted? We may as well shatter that Pearl while we're at it!'"  
By the time Pink was done she looked a bit heated, an annoyed frown etched into her face and a frustration clear on her face. The next moments came and went in silence as she calmed herself, and the frown gave way to a more calm and neutral expression.

Pearl gave a small nod of understanding, sitting cross-legged and watching the way the pink tone spread through the water with a fascination. It was interesting to see the process take place, and she almost swore that the pink water held a slight glow to it.

While Pearl watched the water, Pink watched Pearl. She stared in a quiet fascination of her own, always impressed by how much her Pearl stood out from the others. A normal Pearl would be staring emptily at the wall across the room right now --- no, a normal Pearl wouldn't be in the room to begin with, standing alone in the hall and waiting for her Diamond to be finished.   
Pearl was different, though. She felt and showed feelings of her own, had fascinations and interests which she gladly shared with Pink. She listened when Pink needed someone to talk to, but she also offered advice and challenged Pink in ways that any proper Pearl would never dream of in fear of being shattered.

That was part of what drew her to Pearl in  _that_ way, what made her act so impulsively and foolishly... that uniqueness made her attractive, and Pink acting on the desire that filled her landed them in this situation…  
So, she found herself conflicted, at a thought which had nagged at her since the moment this all occurred: what did this mean for them? What did this all make them, to each other?  
Did Pink want something more, more than just 'A Diamond and her Pearl'? Was such a thing even wise, given the trouble that a single moment of impulsivity had landed Pearl in? The desire and allure she felt grew tainted with guilt again, and the thoughts of what more they could be became muffled under the fear of what could happen to Pearl if she dared think such things...

Maybe she could think about these things if -- no,  _when_ \-- they were on her colony base, free from worry and able to be themselves. Then, and only then, could Pink allow herself to dive into the complex thought that was 'her and Pearl'.

The water was growing increasingly opaque now as time passed, the hot water glowing more potently with the pink essence dissolved in it and coursing through it. An almost sweet aroma floated up from the essence, invading both Pink and Pearls' noses and relaxing the latter with the feelings it elicited.

Pink gestured to the water with a crooked little grin, enjoying the expression of relaxation that played on the smaller gem's face. "Hop in whenever, it's good to go."

Pearl gave a quick nod to her Diamond before looking back to the water below. Now glowing pink and so saturated with Pink's essence, it almost felt wrong to stare, let alone enter it..! Still, that didn't stop her for but a moment, and she swung her feet over the edge, lowering herself into the essence all at once and being enveloped in it as she sank under the surface.

Pearl's body was alight with sensation, energy coursing through her as her light form and her gem greedily absorbed whatever Diamond essence they could. She gazed up through the haze of pink to the ceiling above, simply taking in the pulsing sensation of her body recharging with more energy than she had  _ever_ felt before.  
It was overwhelming in a way, reminding her that a lowly Pearl like her was never even meant to encounter a single drop of this substance, let alone be completely enveloped by it.

She began to move again, slowly bringing herself to the surface with careful strokes and breaking the surface with a splash of pink water. Pearl gazed to Pink with a blue blush on her face, the Diamond looking very pleased as she took note of the more lively way Pearl had about her.

"You certainly look refreshed, but do you feel like it?" Pink  grinned, and Pearl grinned back.

"Oh, certainly! I feel absolutely rejuvenated, my Diamond!" Pearl let herself float on her back, missing the way Pink stiffened suddenly.

Rejuvenated.

Of course.

"...They'll rejuvenate me." Pink whispered, a fear piercing her and bringing a hand to her mouth as suddenly the heat around her became very cold.

Pearl blinked, straightening up and swimming over to Pink with a concerned look on her face. "...What does that mean? What would happen if they 'rejuvenated' you?"

"What, you don't know-?" Pink started, but caught herself. Right, she'd told her last Pearl, not this one... "Uh-" Pink hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop them and staring down at the water with a troubled expression.  
"Rejuvenation is like... they use this thing, a weapon usually, and they hit you with it. You get poofed, and when you reform... everything is gone."

"Everything..?" Pearl asked, a chill running through her as she tried to parse what that meant.

"Your memories, your experiences, everything that makes you  _you_ is gone. Wiped clean, like you're a freshly-formed gem." Pink explained, her voice weak and a hint of fear on the edge of her words.

"That's... that's horrible. They do that to gems?" Pearl was mortified! She'd never heard of such a thing before, and truthfully she wished she still didn't know. To have your memories cleared completely, to just exist never knowing there was a 'before' for you, seemed like a fate far worse than being bubbled or even shattered...

"They do, usually only for the rarer or more important gems, though... the rest are just shattered and harvested." Pink mumbled softly, trying to bite back the tremor in her words as she spoke. "So... the most likely scenario, if they find out about what we- what  _I_ did, is me getting rejuvenated... set back to square one, a new Pink for them to try and correct."  
Pink said nothing after that, simply fighting back the fear that welled in her and threatened to consume her as she sat there. A lonely feeling, knowing that they could easily reset her and she would never be the wiser.  
A warmth invaded the cold that had surrounded her though, seeping in and helping to push against the fear. The sensation of two slim arms wrapped around her beneath the surface of the water, of a head against her side.

Pearl held Pink tightly, looking up at her with a determined expression. "That won't happen. We're going to get through this, you're going to get your colony, and the  _three_ of us will all be okay. Alright?"

Pink hesitated, but slowly gave a nod. She knew Pearl's words were mere reassurances, hopeful wishes that they would have to fight and struggle for, but even so they made her feel a little better.…  
So, she brought her knees down from her chest, sinking down into a more relaxed position and slipping her own arms around Pearl. The two of them sat in the essence, providing each other comfort and company while they quietly gazed across the pink surface of the essence...

_'Her words might not be a guarantee, but they're a motivation...'_ Pink thought to herself, determination welling within herself.  _'For me, and for Pearl...'_ She glanced down at Pearl, her gaze drifting lower to her midriff.  _'For her…'_

The colony would be theirs, and with it, their freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to gain more insight and knowledge on gemlings and geodes (and to take a break from the monotony of study), Pink visits the Diamond Archives again.

Studying was boring.

Sure, it was necessary if she ever wanted to have a chance at a colony, but Pink just couldn't ignore the increasing sensation of disinterest that plagued her. The words on the screens were beginning to blur in her mind, hours of studying turning her mind to mush and making her wish she was doing anything _but_ committing more information to memory.  
Pink hadn't expected there to be quite so much that she needed to study --- despite clearly overworking herself, Yellow juggled her tasks with such ease, that Pink had assumed that the individual tasks must be easy! She realized how mistaken she was now though, dredging her way through the tenth page of information for deciding on a suitable colony site.

_'Come on, Pink. You need to know this stuff --- if you flunk the first test Yellow gives you,she's gonna think you're not serious!'_ Pink slouched in her seat, huffing and giving the page a bored little scroll.  _There's not much more left, Pink. There's just...'_ She glanced to the page number, her frown only growing.  _'thirty-three more pages...'_   
The Diamond let out a loud groan, slouching and sliding down in her seat until the Pebbles had to lengthen the footrest so she could lie there. She stared up at the ceiling, hands resting on her gem while she let her mind wander.

It didn't feel right to just lie there, not when she had so much to do. She  _had_ to commit all of this to memory, a demanding task in its own right. More than that though, she had to  ensure Pearl's comfort and continued safety. That meant that Pink made sure to sub in for Pearl on tasks where possible.  
Once upon a time, Pink would've shattered for this level of responsibility, and yet now that she had it she could feel the stress eating away at her. So much to do, and yet she struggled to keep her focus on the task long enough.

She needed to do something to break up this monotony, even if it was as simple as studying a different subject matter... problem is, she'd already studied the other topics, having saved this one for last because it seemed like the most complicated of the bunch.  
_'Good job, Pink.'_ She pressed her fingers against her brow, swallowing the frustration that rose in her and calming herself. So she couldn't study anything else for this test, but maybe there was something else she  _could_ study. Maybe she could go to the Diamond Archives and gather some information on a topic she might need to study later-

The Diamond Archives... That gave Pink an idea, the Diamond sitting up and hopping off of her chair with a little energy in her step. As soon as she was off of the chair it sank back down into the floor, the Pebbles working away until the floor was flush-flat again.

Pearl stirred in Pink's bed, the noise of the chair being constructed stirring her from her sleep. Pink had already stood up from the chair, and was on her way to the door when Pearl stopped her by speaking up.  
"Where are you going? I thought you were going to study for the next few cycles, get everything done so you could just take the first test ahead of time?" Pearl rubbed her eyes, trying to push away the sensation of grogginess that permeated her light form . Though she felt groggy she otherwise felt fine, the positive effect of spending most of her time asleep, relaxing, or soaking in Diamond essence.

"Diamond Archives --- I'm gonna spend some time there sifting through the information on gemlings and geodes. The more I know, the better, right?" Pink explained with a soft smile, a warm feeling rising in her gem at the sight of Pearl relaxing in her bed. She was glad that their current system allowed Pearl to remain in relative comfort like this, despite the power-hungry geode growing within her.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll come with you." Pearl slipped the blankets off completely, stepping down off of the bed and walking over to her Diamond.

"O-oh, are you sure? I don't want you to over-work yourself, Pearl..." Pink still felt anxious after the close call they had the day of the first extraction --- she hadn't felt such panic as she did when she saw Pearl laying on the floor since…  
Well, she just didn't want to encounter such a situation again.

"It will be quite fine, I'm sure. I won't be doing any work or complex tasks, just accompanying you to the Archives --- it was mundane enough when we had few opportunities to leave this room, but now that I've spent so much time lying in the same space I need a change of scenery more than ever."  
Pearl certainly didn't mind getting to take a load off and simply relax. As a Pearl, even when she wasn't doing anything she was standing. Never sitting, never lying down, and  _especially_ never sleeping. She always had to be ready to move, to follow her Diamond or obey her, at a moment's notice.  
There was such thing as too much of a good thing, however, and Pearl was experiencing that. As necessary as it was to keep herself rested and use as little energy as possible, a single walk certainly wouldn't crack her and might even make her feel a little better.

"Hmm... that's fair. Very well, you may accompany me Pearl." Pearl moved towards the door again, expecting Pink to do the same, but was surprised when instead her Diamond crouched down in front of her.

"M-my Diamond?" Pearl asked, tilting her head as Pink quietly stared. Her gaze held a warmth that sent tingles through Pearl, drawing her into it. She hadn't expected what came next though, Pink's plump lips pressed gently against her smaller ones for the briefest of moments. Then, her Diamond was off for the door again.  
"Ah..!" Pearl reached up, a hand resting on her own lips as she processed what just happened. An intense blue blush spread across her cheeks, and as she followed Pink to the door there was a massive grin blooming on her face.  
It took all her strength to suppress the blush and grin, only just managing to slip her docile facade over her face when the door opened.

As they walked, Pearl took notice of a difference in Pink's stride. Once upon a time it would've been floaty, always having a bit of a bounce to it as she practically glided down the halls. Now though, it was calm and composed, one foot in front of the other, over and over in a steady rhythm.  
There was no bounce, no float, her motions almost robotic in their attempts to be perfect. It wasn't hard to see how much work she was putting into playing the role of the proper Diamond, changing how she spoke, how she acted, and studying the hours away all in pursuit of the  _chance_ of a colony.  
It bothered Pearl, to see her Diamond trying so hard to fit into her designated role after so long being delightfully unique... but in a way, it was admirable. To do so much in the interest of another's wellbeing, especially as a Diamond, was unheard of.

She was still unique, Pearl supposed, just in a different way.

* * *

Pink noticed the few stares and whispers as she entered the Archives, recalling the little display she'd created through her actions last time. This time, she approached the same console as before, cleaning her throat as she walked up and garnering the attention of the operator gem.  
"Remember me?" Pink spoke in a calm, level tone, a harder gaze in her eyes than she often held. Despite the remark being joking, it was near-impossible to tell.

"O-of course, my Diamond! I w-would never dare forget one of the four most radiant, lustrous gems to exist!" The gem stammered out, standing up from her seat with a hasty salute. Clearly missing the joke herself, the operator took a few steps back in preparation for what she assumed would be Pink taking her seat.  
She guessed right, as Pink lowered herself onto the too-small seat and sank her hands into the interface. The peculiar sensation coursed through her once more, and she began to search for the desired information, data streams going in and out of her gem as she accessed difference facets of the archive.

It didn't take too long for her to find what she was looking for, honing in on all and any information even remotely tagged with keywords that related to gemlings and geodes.  
"Alright, Pearl. I'll need you to store this data in your gem so you can project it on screens for me later." Pink was too engrossed in the sensations of the data stream to consider her words --- sure, Pearl would easily be able to perform the task. Depending on how much data she was taking in, though, it might eat up a large portion of her energy and leave her in a poor state.

Pearl was stuck in a difficult situation. Pink was speaking in a hushed enough tone that she was  _fairly_ sure none of the other gems, save for maybe the operator gem herself, could have heard the Diamond. Others were still staring, though, and it wouldn't look good if she questioned or ignored a direct order from her diamond.  
"Y-yes, my Diamond..." Pearl stepped closer to sink her hands into the interface, but before she did she tilted her head up and whispered close to Pink.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to handle the energy demand of such a large transfer... but it's possible for you to download the information into your own gem." Still, Pearl moved to sink her hands into the interface if only for appearance's sake. Her hands got close enough that she could feel the surface arcing up to her fingertips, raw bits of data flickering in her gem, when Pink stopped her.

"On second thought, Pearl." Pink's words brought Pearl to a halt, and she looked up to her with a curious expression. "Explain to me this 'downloading' thing."

"Of course! It's common for Pearls to download data directly into their gem if it's deemed important enough, and it allows us to instantly recall the information whenever we need it. It's somewhat like instantly committing something to memory." Pearl spoke in a hushed tone. "If a Pearl can do it, I don't see why a Diamond could not."

"How do you do it?" Pink mumbled in reply, fingers twitching in the fluidlike interface.

"It's similar to how you focus on viewing specific data, but you take it a step further and actively  _pull_ on the data. This creates a copy of the data and sends it into your gem, though if you have the clearance you can also directly transfer the data and remove it from the system in the process." Pearl had never transferred data herself --- to remove data was something a Pearl would never be the one to do, given the nature of such action. She did, however, know of the process as part of her initial programming.

"...I see." Pink sunk her hands deeper into the interface, leaning forward and trying to do as Pearl had explained. At first, all she was doing was re-summoning the data she was already looking at, but after a little bit of trial and error…  
"Whoa-!" Pink bit back her startled yell as information poured into her gem, causing it to pulse and glow with its pink light. Her head was swimming, the data all coming in so fast that she could barely comprehend it. When it was done, she felt the relieving sensation of clarity, and she took a breath.

"It can be overwhelming, my Diamond." Pearl whispered, the afterthought seeming more like a forgotten forethought.

"I gathered." Pink was about to pull her hands from the interface, when an idea struck her... much of the information she was studying could be found in the Diamond Archives; it only made sense then, when she helped herself to that as well.   
By the time Pink was done downloading data into her gem, she felt disoriented and a little nauseous. Perhaps she'd overdone it, but she could feel all of this new knowledge falling into place, and the range of information she could draw upon from her own mind was certainly increased!

"Alright, that should be all." She pulled her hands from the interface, hiding the slight surprise that struck her when she was still able to call on all of that downloaded information. So, it had worked. She nodded to the operator gem, standing up and taking a step back herself. "Back to your station."

"Yes, my Diamond!" The operator gem dropped her salute, hurrying back into her seat and sinking her hands back into the interface herself.

Pink motioned for Pearl to follow as she made her way to the door, an idea forming in her head in the meantime.

"...Say, Pearl." She glanced back at Pearl, who looked up at her with a docile smile.

"Yes, my Diamond?" Pearl hummed.

"Am I able to do this with the standard archives, as well?" She didn't see why not, but better to ask now than to waste a trip there and possibly embarrass herself. That wouldn't look too good, especially when she was trying to be on her best behavior.

"Of course. Any interface allows for this type of data transfer." Pearl nodded, confirming Pink's suspicions and kicking the idea into gear.

"Alright! Well then, Pearl, I think it's about time we cheat the system." A smug grin played on her face. "We're going to take a visit to the archives, and I'm going to download  _all_ of the available information on running a colony and everything that comes with it. Then, I'm sure to pass all of Yellow's tests~!"

"Are- are you sure, my Diamond? Data download is rather energy-intense task, and to integrate so much information in such short time could leave you drained and potentially  _poof_ you if you aren't careful."

"I'll be fine, Pearl! Come on, it's just downloading some data, what's the worst that could happen?" Pink's smile was enough to disarm Pearl, easing her worries as she allowed herself to be caught up in the confidence her Diamond sported.

"Of course, my Diamond." Pearl responded warmly, following along behind Pink as they made their way towards the main archives.

Unbeknownst to either of them, though, their download in the Diamond Archives wouldn't go entirely unnoticed. The requisition of so much sensitive data had been flagged by the system, which would notify anyone who viewed it of what was downloaded and by who…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl reflects on the ways Pink's efforts have changed her, and considers their relationship and their future.

Ever since Pink was given this chance by Yellow Diamond -- one final chance to prove herself worthy of a colony -- she'd become... different. Not to say it was a bad kind of different, but things certainly changed…  
For as long as she could remember, Pink spent most of her time just sitting around. With little to do, it was only a matter of time before boredom set in, and with it the demotivation of being a Diamond with no real tasks or duties entrusted to her. Now though, she was motivated --- full of energy again, visible in the way she'd intensely studied her notes from the moment they were provided to her.  
Even after downloading the data directly into her gem, Pink still showed a clear desire to learn and improve.

During their trips to the extraction chamber, where Pearl would have what amounted to endless opportunity to recharge her gem, they would run scenario simulations. Pearl would provide a set of circumstances that required Pink to utilize the attained information, and together they would practice until she was consistently succeeding.  
Each simulation, successful or otherwise, the fledgling Diamond showed improvement. Every success, her excitement and focus grew and blossomed, and true happiness shone on her face like a bright sun.

More than that, though, Pink had begun to act differently. She'd always been very childish, a naivete air about her in all she said and did. Such traits were much harder to pick up now, with Pink carrying herself in a more proper and measured manner whenever she went out in public.  
She actually walked and talked like a proper Diamond now; she rarely addressed the gems about her as she walked, and she had long since stopped speaking to the walls --- though Pearl may have been mistaken, she sometimes thought she'd catch a look of sadness from those living walls when their Diamond passed by without a syllable uttered.

In a surprising contrast, though, Pink's attitude towards Pearl had only become even more improper... more intimate, even.  
When they were together behind closed doors, a more tender and affectionate side showed through. At first it was simple affectionate remarks and the occasional glancing, gentle touch as Pink moved about the room.  
It grew into more, though. Those gentle touches became prolonged contact --- a hand against her cheek, fingers playing with her hair, a soft touch trailing down her arm... And from that, came the cuddling, the tender embraces and the soft kisses to her lips and to her gem.

Pearl found it hard to complain about the 'new Pink' she was faced with, especially with the way she just melted in her Diamond's embrace. She felt immense comfort and security in her arms, wanting to stay that way forever and always disappointed when she'd be left alone on the bed so Pink could perform some task or double-check her downloaded information was correct.

Those lonely moments were when Pearl spent the most time in her own head, thinking over the changes and parsing through the many imaginative thoughts and worries that coursed through her once-empty gem.

The times when she'd be gripped by the anxiety of being found out were the worst, her analytical brain glad to give her many scenarios of how it would go down. Sometimes she was able to reason with herself and imagine a more neutral outcome --- maybe they'd both be rejuvenated, or she'd be bubbled and Pink untouched… Scenarios where, even if things changed, they were both fine.  
Other times, though, she wasn't so lucky. Scenarios of shatterings, of them being punished or tortured for millennia --- gems cracked agonizingly slowly, so that by the time they shattered they had experienced what felt like unending suffering and pain for their actions.  
Those were the times Pearl dreaded, the times that led to her holding Pink just a little tighter when she tried to pull away.

More frequently she'd been having thoughts about something different. They'd been small wondering moments, but she couldn't shake the brief thoughts and they bloomed into something greater over time.  
She thought intensely about her relationship with Pink, what it was and where it might go. One thing she knew for sure was that it was _definitely_ not proper. She'd been a Diamond's pearl for long enough to understand that if even a fraction of what they did in private was made known, there'd be hell to pay.  
So... what _was_ their relationship?

Was it just a friendship? They certainly acted close to each other, and she'd have to think they were  _at least_ friends with all of the cuddling and kissing that was going on at this point... But, even with as little as Pearl knew about friendship, much of that felt far too intimate for friends.  
So, maybe they were something else, something more. Romantic, maybe? They certainly could pass as it, even if it wasn't the case. Much of what they did was considered forbidden, even for gems of the same hierarchical class, let alone a Diamond and a Pearl.

More than that, Pearl wondered what she  _wanted_ their relationship to be --- after all, wasn't that more important than figuring out what it was in the moment?  
Did she think of Pink in a romantic way... in  _that_ way? Clearly to some degree, if her feelings were enough for her to end up pregnant by Pink's hand. That wasn't just something you stumbled into, after all.

Pink had always been unique, not just by the standards of the diamonds but by the standard of the average gem. Many gems were content in their given role, and more lacked the level of care and empathy that Pink held.  
Maybe it could be argued that it was her nature, her powers based in healing lending her that enhanced sense of sympathy and empathy, but Pearl refused to believe that it was all just programming.  
That uniqueness drew Pearl to her Diamond, in ways that a Pearl never should be...

...Was that uniqueness not being lost, though, in Pink's efforts to conform? In her attempts to be more proper and deserving of a colony, was her Diamond not losing all that made her who she was, set apart from the Diamonds in her own special way?  
Maybe so, but the way Pink treated her in private showed Pearl that it would never be a complete change. Even if she changed on a surface level, it was all in the pursuit of guaranteeing safety for not only herself, but for Pearl.  
Pearl didn't think  _anything_ could change Pink so strongly as to remove her unique charm.

Maybe, Pearl decided, she did want something more. Her mind tried to argue that it was inappropriate, but such rebuttals affected her none anymore. Forbidden and inappropriate were the only words that  _could_ be used to describe their relationship even now, anyways.  
Now didn't seem like the best time to approach such things, though... With everything that was on Pink's mind, and everything that had to be done, would it really be wise or kind of Pearl to burden her with another heavy thought?

She supposed that, for now at least, the discussion could wait. Maybe once their colony was secured she would talk to Pink about it in more detail. In the meantime, Pearl chose to enjoy the relationship they currently held, and the intimacy that came with it.  
That would be enough for her, until then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter one, but I felt it was a good chapter to include despite that! I wanted to sit down and write how this has all looked from Pearl's perspective, and I hope I did that well here!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Pink is away undergoing Yellow's testing, Pearl is assigned some basic tasks to perform. With such simple tasks, surely she'll be capable of handling them without any real issues!

Pearl roamed in the silence of Pink's room, letting her feet guide her in various patterns as she idly paced. Feeling rather fresh from a recent trip to the extraction chamber, she saw no need to lay in a heap on the bed and waste the hours away. Though she couldn't leave the room without Pink's express consent or her presence, that didn't mean she couldn't take joy in the small amount of freedom the privacy of Pink's room gave her.  
Her steps held a gentle bounce to them, her movements elegant and flowing even when she was merely stretching her legs. Every so often she'd allow her path to drift closer to the balcony, taking in the sights below without making herself too visible to any who dared to look up to the balcony. She admired the geometric beauty of Homeworld, the many colors strewn across the horizon on simply-shaped structures.

It wasn't often that she felt peaceful moments like these anymore. Since she'd become pregnant, even the quieter moments she had alone always felt so hectic. Feeling the energy slowly being drawn from her gem, the increasing weight that the geode held with each passing day, the stresses and fears of what could go wrong or what might happen.  
For once, for the first time in a good while, it was all melting away... and Pearl was more than happy to bask in this relaxed feeling, embracing it wholly and letting her mind drift as she became one with her movements...

That is, until the chime of the door opening rang out.

With impressive speed and grace, Pearl practically glided into her place by the inside of the door. Hands clasped together in front of her, eyes staring blank into the far wall -- or more accurately, staring off into nothing -- and a vacant smile on her face.  
She didn't dare let her eyes drift, even as the doors opened to reveal whoever it was the stood on the other side. Pearl knew for certain that Pink's testing would take at least a full cycle, and it hadn't been anywhere _near_ that yet, which meant whoever was here would be none too pleased with a Pearl that showed even a semblance of free will.

The nasally sound of the gem clearing her throat made Pearl perk up, however, and against her better judgment she dared to take the slightest glance towards the gem in question. When she realized it was Yellow's own Pearl, her entire body relaxed and she actually allowed herself to show a bit of emotion.  
There was a bit of an unspoken rule among the Pearls, that when alone in the presence of one another, formalities could be loosened up just a little. That didn't stop Yellow Pearl from giving her a dirty look at the display of what she viewed as defiance, a small scoff leaving her before she spoke.

"I'm here with a list of tasks for you to perform. Ordinarily, they would be performed by your Diamond, however in her absence you have been deemed...  _adequate_ ... to perform these tasks instead." Y. Pearl's voice was nothing short of grating, putting even Pearl's own somewhat nasally voice to shame.

"Of course." Pearl slipped into a brief Diamond salute, bowing and leaning her head forward. Her gem glowed, casting a soft white hue on Y. Pearl; her gem too began to glow though, and suddenly it was as though an invisible line had been connected between their gems.  
Pearl bit back a shudder as a small but detailed task list was transferred from one gem to the other, her tasks now fresh in her mind as the dual glows of their gems came to a stop as quickly as it began.

When Pearl stood up straight, she could feel the energy she'd lost from something so simple as a data transfer --- and a small one, at that! Moments like these were what worried her, when she thought about what kind of state she'd be in by the final trimester of her pregnancy. Pearl felt she'd be lucky if she didn't end up shattering!

"That will be all. I must return to the  _lustrous_ Yellow Diamond, now. I do hope you can handle these tasks yourself. It would be a shame for you to disappoint your Diamond, now that she's become more serious about her role…" Y. Pearl's little jab was meant to intimidate Pearl, but it did nothing of the sort.  
If Yellow Pearl knew what was happening behind closed doors, she'd be jealous rather than smug. Pearl knew that for certain.

"Of course. I will perform my tasks dutifully and effectively." Pearl spoke in a monotone, the vacant look returning to her face as she stepped out of the room after Y. Pearl. The door shut behind her, and as she walked she did a mental review of her list of tasks.

_'I must clean out the extraction chamber in anticipation of its next usage, collect some documents for my Diamond, and finally I'll be doing a headcount on the organics she smuggled from the Kyanite colony.'_   
A simple series of tasks, on a surface level. Pearl was confident that, even in her current state, she'd be able to handle these tasks with ease! She already cleaned the extraction chamber between uses every week, so there was only the matter of those two remaining tasks she had to do.  
Once she was done, she'd return to Pink's room, and maybe then she'd actually lie down and rest for a bit. It  _did_ feel good to relax after working hard...

* * *

Cleaning the extraction chamber was routine at this point. While she meticulously wiped down the walls and the floor of any possible residue from previous use, hot water filled the pool in the center with the intent to dissolve any essence remnants that may have stuck to the pool's walls. It cast a pleasant scent into the air, deeply reminiscent of the sweet smell Pink's unfiltered essence held…  
Though it gave nothing to Pearl in terms of genuine energy, it made her  _feel_ buzzed, for sure. Cleaning the chamber always went by a little faster once she got a good whiff of the smell into her system.

Dull or pink surfaces became shiny and pristine, neither smudge nor smear left anywhere that Pearl cleaned. Pride welled in the white gem as she admired her own work, standing at the doorway to the chamber and waiting for the water to finish draining.  
That was one task done, and she still had quite a bit of energy left! She knew she'd have to take it easy once she was finished, but Pearl was likely to go back to lying down anyways at Pink's inevitable urging.

With the last drops of water drained, Pearl clapped her hands together. Task one, done. Task two was a go.

* * *

Pearl's gem pulsed softly with light as she stepped out of the Zircon's office, and despite the need to keep up appearances, she allowed herself a moment to lean against the wall. It turned out that there were  _many_ documents that were marked for urgent approval, taking Pearl off-guard with the power draw such a transfer needed.  
The strain she felt at a dull constant was stronger, now, making it that much harder when she eventually pushed off of the wall and slipped back into the carefully measured steps that took her through the halls of the outer palace.

Sure, she was feeling drained, but she'd gotten the two hardest tasks out of the way! Cleaning the extraction chamber was the hardest task in terms of movement and physical labor, and collecting the documents from the Zircon was certainly the hardest task in terms of raw power demand from her gem.  
All she had left was a simple counting task. She'd take count of the organics, check it against the records, and do a quick inventory check on their food supply. Then, she was off to Pink's room again, and she'd lie down and wait for her Diamond's return.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

She was having a hard time keeping count.

Pearl found the number escaping her at random as she counted the organics, her thoughts a bit scattered and forcing her to reach and grasp for the number whenever it slipped from her grasp. Had she been on fourteen, or fifteen? Maybe it had been a different number entirely…  
_'I suppose I'll just have to re-count... It would be bad if I provided an inaccurate number.'_ Pearl thought to herself with a slight frown. She once again began to count, this time repeating each number twice over in her head in an effort to retain it better.

With careful double-counting, and one extra count just to double-check her work, she  _finally_ got the proper count... only to realize that she'd already written it down at some point earlier...? That was odd, she just hoped that she hadn't wasted  _too_ much time or energy since writing it.

Taking stock of the food was a quick task. It amounted to checking the mass readout on the food dispenser's screen, and comparing it to the projected numbers she had on hand. When they lined up roughly, she let out a satisfied hum and marked her final task as complete.  
With all three jobs done, she could finally go lie down and just relax. It was much-needed too, because the mild sluggishness had blossomed into her light form feeling unusually heavy... Maybe that had something to do with her absent-mindedness?

No matter, she could worry about that back in bed.

* * *

How did she get lost? She could've sworn that she took the proper amount of turns in order to get back to Pink's room.  
Not only that, but as she walked her vision would fade at random; though it didn't  _feel_ like any time had passed whenever this occurred, something in her gem told her that more had been lost in the lapse than she could be aware of.

More than that, she felt so tired... It was hard not to stop and lean against a wall, but she knew that if she even slowed down that she'd be unlikely to move for some time. So, instead, she kept moving.  
The fade-outs became a frequent occurrence but surely it wouldn't matter --- Pink's room was just around one of these corners! If not this one, then the next one. She was likely just flickering into a low-powered state anyways, on autopilot and certainly on the right track to Pink's room.

_'Come on, Pearl. You've made it this far, just have to finish the last leg of your task...'_ Pearl thought to herself, trying to suppress her growing concern in favor of cautious optimism.

* * *

Well, on one hand, she'd stopped blacking out --- that was a good thing. What wasn't good was that the blackouts stopped because she was beginning to glitch. Glitching grounded her, through the very unpleasant sensation of her light form briefly destabilizing about her gem... and about the geode.  
Once the blackouts stopped, Pearl was able to take better stock of her location in the palace and get on the right track to Pink's room. Somehow she'd gone far off course, and had been idly wandering halls in what seemed to be circles for the past little while.

Another glitch of her form made her bite back a whine of pain, and she caught a few sneers and unpleasant looks from passerbys as she stumbled. Barely regaining her footing, Pearl picked up the pace in the hopes to avoid falling down  _completely_ .  
A Diamond's pearl failing so visibly in public wouldn't be good gossip, certainly not when she and Pink were trying to keep as much negative attention away as possible.

_'One foot in front of the other, Pearl. You're almost there.'_ She encouraged herself, forcibly stifling the glitches of her form both in an effort to hide her weak state and to protect the geode. Constantly glitching around it couldn't be healthy at all, right?

At last, the tall door to Pink's room came into view, and not a moment too soon. Pearl forewent the etiquette of letting the door open all the way, practically squeezing through the gap the moment it chimed and began to slide apart. It ground to a halt after the popped through, and once more the doors shut.  
She was back, finally alone and away from prying eyes.

Pearl's legs were ready to give out when she entered the room, but somehow she managed to hold out until her body collapsed against the side of the nestlike bed she'd begun to consider her own. Glitching fingers dug into the fabric, and she heaved herself into it with the last bits of strength she had to spare.  
She curled up into the fetal position, one hand on her gem and one hand on her stomach as her body flickered and fluctuated with low energy. Pearl tried to distract herself by thinking about something, anything, but found her grasp on the world quickly slipping away.  
All at once she faded to black, and her mind shut down.

* * *

Pearl awoke to the sensation of warmth around her body, and a restricted feeling. She was being held by something or someone, brief and fleeing contact being made every so often and bringing her closer to consciousness.  
Garbled speech reached her, and it took considerably more of those gentle brushing touches for her to understand even a syllable of it.

"Pearl..? P-pearl, oh stars, please... please say something..!"

"Wuh..?" Pearl croaked out, heavy eyelids slowly rising to the sight of various shades of pink. The splotches of color moved about her, and there was another brush of contact against her cheek as she tried to discern what she was looking at.

"What happened, you should've been fine for at least a few more cycles..!"

Finally her vision began to cooperate, and she pieced together the slowly-clearer shapes into none other than Pink Diamond. Pearl's eyes widened, and she fought the urge to jerk upright as she processed Pink's words.  
"I ah... they needed me to do some tasks..." Pearl slurred her words a bit, her gem flickering and beginning to glow. "D-documents... for you, I have to... have to give.." A hand was placed over her gem, and the glow came to an end as Pink forcibly halted Pearl's use of her power.

"No. None of that, not until you're okay again." Pink spoke firmly, her lips pursed as she watched Pearl with worry. "They sent you out on your own? What were they thinking?" Could she really blame whoever had sent for Pearl, though? It wasn't as though anyone knew of the... unique situation. Except for Pink and Pearl herself, that is.  
"Look, just... I'm going to give you as much energy as I can. Just relax and let me take care of it..." Pink mumbled, and leaned in again.

She was kissing her, Pearl finally realized.

Plush lips pressed against her cheeks, littering her face in slow and deliberate kisses that sent trickles of energy into her light form and deeper into her gem. A blue hue spread across pale cheeks as Pearl allowed the kisses to continue, a soft sigh parting her lips as she relaxed.

"There you go..." Pink whispered softly, her lips brushing across Pearl's own before pressing into her cheek right beside them. The sensation sent little sparks through both of them for the briefest of moments, and Pink's next kiss slowly landed directly on her lips.  
This kiss lasted a bit longer, and with it the influx of power was greater. Pearl's own lips began to part in the kiss when Pink pulled away, leaving a dull sensation of longing in the smaller gem and eliciting an uncharacteristic whine from her lips.

That whine was silenced quickly as Pink's lips were next found pressed against her gem, and a more potent surge of strength flowed through her.  
Seconds ticked by, blurring together as Pink seemed content to lay kisses all over the shiny pearl in Pearl's forehead. The sensation of lips on gem was pleasant in a way she couldn't identify, but she knew that she liked it and wanted more.  
Pearl savored each kiss against her gem, and each one lain upon the surface left her more aware and with more energy to focus on the touch. Taking in and memorizing the fine details of Pink's lips, how they felt when they pressed down, and the feeling of emptiness that came with them pulling away.

All good things must come to an end though, and eventually when Pink pulled away from a kiss she didn't return for another. Eyes that had shut again slowly fluttered open, a blue-cheeked Pearl gazing up into the face of a red-cheeked Pink.

"Are you better, now...?" Pink's voice was so gentle, timid even, as she held Pearl protectively in her arms.

"...Much, my Diamond." Pearl's own voice wasn't much better, the words falling from her lips like a soft breeze in the air.

"Good..." Pink slouched back into the bed more, playing with Pearl's hair and allowing the relief to wash over her body like a hot shower. Everything in her light form relaxed, and a shiver passed through it as she finally slumped back with Pearl.  
"...The essence baths on their own won't be enough, not now and definitely not in the future." Pink mumbled aloud to herself.

"...Could we not just... do this more frequently?" Pearl suggested quietly, studying Pink's face in an effort to distract from the many flustered and frantic thoughts pulsing through her gem right about now.

"...I suppose we  _could._ Maybe it would help your energy levels if we did this on a schedule..." Pink's cheeks heated up as she suppressed some more risque thoughts --- this was to help Pearl, not for anything mischievous or dirty…  
"Maybe every cycle?" Pink spoke without thinking, and once she did it took all of her strength not to slap a hand over her mouth.  _Every_ cycle!? Like Pearl wouldn't notice something weird about doing it that often-

"That sounds perfectly reasonable, my Diamond." Pearl smiled warmly at Pink, shutting up the Diamond's over-active mind and ending its worried thoughts.

"...Then it's settled!" Pink quietly thanked the stars that Pearl hadn't noticed anything amiss, and cast a particularly large grin down at her. "Starting tomorrow, every cycle we'll start the day with many kisses -- healing kisses -- to make sure you have all the energy you'll need for the day ahead of you.  
For now, though, you relax." Pink squeezed Pearl a little tighter, a protective streak flaring in her as she thought back to Pearl's condition upon her return to the room.

It was scary, seeing Pearl's form flickering and glitching at a constant. The flickers were so potent that she could almost  _see_ the outline of the geode within Pearl, and in that moment Pink had been so scared she'd lose both Pearl and the gemling that she started placing kisses everywhere she could.  
A wiser Diamond would've picked a more steady method of energy transfer, of which there were multiple.

Pink, however, was not a wiser Diamond. She could play such a part for Yellow, and for the many gems of her court who didn't know better... but when it came to Pearl…  
Something about Pearl just turned her into a fool, and that something was addictive to a fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oop_ , Pink's getting a little greedy here, it seems! Though I'm sure Pearl doesn't mind all that much...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of cycles since Pink wrapped up her first test. When Yellow requests her presence for a conversation, it leaves Pink nervous --- did she fail, or is something else amiss...?

Yellow required her presence. That was all Pink had been told when the message came through the Diamond Communicator.  
She was sure it had to do with the testing, but whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was to be seen. Pink knew she hadn't done what Yellow intended by downloading the information from the archives, but it wasn't likely that Yellow knew about that…  
Maybe she'd failed, somehow? It didn't seem likely, but there was a good chunk of points to be lost if she flunked all of the practical examples. Maybe that was it, and Yellow wanted to tell her she'd screwed up her last chance at a colony in-person?

Pink's composed demeanor cracked as she rubbed her arms, gloved fingers roaming over her limbs before squeezing tightly around them in a tight hug. She continued to hug herself as she came closer to Yellow's room, all of these negative scenarios and worst outcomes building up in her head and filling her with an almost paralyzing fear.  
If she failed, then that meant no colony. No colony meant that she and Pearl were stuck on Homeworld in the palace for further notice. Being stuck on Homeworld meant that Pearl would likely be performing duties as Pearl while in her last and most visible term of pregnancy.  
Failing meant a death sentence for Pearl, and a variety of possible punishments for Pink. Though, none would come close to the guilt of effectively ending the lives of both of her Pearls...

The smallest Diamond came to a stop in front of Yellow's door, trembling hands slowly unclasping from herself and her posture straightening. It felt like it took forever to ease the shaking, but she had to make sure she looked calm as ever when she went in.  
Whether or not Yellow had suspicions, Pink knew her best bet was to continue playing the role of the composed Diamond. To maintain the facade she'd been living behind for some time now.

Before her knuckles hit the door, it began to open. Her hand passed through air, and Pink let it fall to her side as Yellow came into view.

Yellow stood a short ways from the door, staring down at Pink with a slight frown. She made her way back into the room, easing herself down on a large couch-like seat instead of her throne.  
"So you _are_ here. You were taking so long, I was about to check and make sure you hadn't gotten lost on the way." She deadpanned, an attempt to mask her unbecoming impatience behind a jab at Pink.

Pink let it wash over her and then moved past it -- something she'd becoming surprisingly good at as of recently -- and stepped past the threshold of the door. "Very funny, Yellow. Maybe if I was as big as you I would've gotten here quicker, but I was content to take my time."  
She floated up to sit on the other side of the couch, resting on the armrest opposite Yellow and smirking lightly. "To rush would be unbecoming, anyways. A Diamond, rushing to meet the demands of someone? Imagine the gossip that would spread." Pink let out a little laugh, which tapered off when met with Yellow's continued silence.

"Yes, yes, I get your point, Pink." Yellow rolled her eyes. Times like this, she almost _missed_ the energetic disaster that Pink used to be. It was jarring for her to be so... mature, and serious about her role.  
"Now, as for why I sought your presence..." Yellow folded her hands in her lap, leaning towards Pink. "It's regarding your first test --- specifically, your performance."

Pink felt a shiver of nerves roll through her light form. Her own suspicions were correct, but hopefully not in full. Another crack in her facade, as her smug expression briefly gave way to a more worried one.  
Yellow caught it, a small smirk twitching on her own face.

"I'm sure you've been anxious to know how well -- or how _poorly_ \-- you may have done." Yellow loved the way her choice of words shook Pink, those little twitches in her expression and the subtle shift in her posture bringing delight to the taller Diamond.  
"Well, for once, I only have good news for you. You passed your first test, both the written _and_ the practical facets, with flying colors." Yellow reached out, ruffling Pink's hair with an affectionate chuckle. "Congratulations, you're on your way to _actually_ becoming a Diamond."

A potent blend of relief and excitement bubbled up in Pink's gem, spreading through her form and allowing her to relax. Tons of wound-up tension that had been building since she left her room, and even since the started this endeavor, fell off of her in waves.  
"Well, that's certainly great news!" Pink's voice raised, shaking a bit with her excitement and betraying her calm and composed demeanor for one with a more natural feel to it. "I can see why you wanted my presence to tell me this, it would be underwhelming to inform me through a message."

"Oh, of course." Yellow lifted her hand and leaned back, crossing her legs. "Not to mention just how much you exceeded my expectations, not only committing all of the information to memory in little over a couple weeks' time but also comprehending it well enough to dominate the practical facet."

"What can I say, I guess I just have more in me than you knew~" Pink's ego was certainly being fed, but who could blame her? Her efforts were already paying off in dividends, and if she could just keep it up then Pearl's safety and _her_ colony are both guarantees!  
"Once you know the information, using it becomes rather easy. It's just a matter of observing the situation and reacting accordingly." Or, in Pink's case, hours upon hours of trial and error over the course of the three extraction chamber sessions in which they'd ran practical drill after practical drill until she got it them right consistently.

"Certainly." Yellow hummed. "I'd imagine it was much easier to put time into preparing for the practical facet of the exam when you didn't have to study, as well."

Pink froze.

"Downloading all of that information, and straight from the public archives, no less! Such a shortcut for someone who's trying to show they're truly dedicated to becoming a proper Diamond..." Yellow gazed down at Pink with a more intense stare, but her expression didn't betray any anger or disappointment.  
She was unreadable, much to Pink's dismay.

Pink couldn't say much in response, keeping her lips sealed in fear that -- if she did speak -- her words would come out staggered and unbecoming. The trembling returned with a vengeance, and she squeezed her knees until her knuckles paled beneath her gloves to keep it in check.

"Though, more than that, I do have to wonder how you came across such an idea. Downloading information straight into your gem is certainly not something White, Blue, or even I taught you... so who gave you that idea?" Yellow had a glint in her eyes.  
"After all, they too deserve partial credit for this success on your part, do they not?"

"I-" Pink choked on her words, locking up and going quiet again. Should she tell her outright? What if Yellow was angry and just not showing it, and Pearl was disciplined for helping her cheat? If they destabilized Pearl…  
No, she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't intentionally go behind Yellow's back or try to deceive her. She'd done everything with efficiency and success in mind, and that's the angle she'd play this from.

"W-well... when... I saw the quantity of information I'd have to memorize, I knew a month would be restrictive." Pink started uncertain, clinging to whatever small bits of momentum she could build for herself.  
"So, I had my Pearl figure out what the most effective way would be for me to memorize all of the information." She saw Yellow's eyebrow raise at this, but she'd already committed --- she'd keep going. "My Pearl suggested a common technique among Pearls for information retention and acquisition: Downloading it directly into my gem."  
"Clearly, it worked, too." Pink dropped that last comment with a bit of an edge, in the hopes of pushing the fact that there was clear success in her methods.

"Yes, it worked... but to find success you lowered yourself to using the methods of a lowly Pearl..." Yellow glanced down at her own Pearl, who stood idly by the side of the couch with a very vacant expression.  
She quietly dared her to even _flinch_.

"Whether or not the idea came from a Pearl shouldn't matter." Pink rebutted with a nervous frown. "Not only did downloading the information allow me more time to pour over it and prepare for my testing, but it was undeniably more efficient and _completely_ successful.  
In my opinion, the clear efficiency of the technique should discount the fact that it was Pearl's idea. Unless we're trying to run sub-optimal colonies, now?"

Yellow bit back a growl of frustration. Pink had her there, at least. Could she really ride the smaller Diamond for making an objectively clever decision?

"...I see your logic, and for once I will agree with it." Yellow's words came out in a bit of a grumble, begrudgingly nodding to Pink. With a moment's pause, she regained her composure, and all of the irritation she felt seemed to melt off of her form... or at least, be suppressed behind a mask.  
"In that case, I congratulate you for not simply memorizing the information, and instead seeking out a more effective method of committing it all to memory. It was intelligent on your part, and such thinking is very befitting of a Diamond."

"Why _thank you_ , Yellow~" Pink wasn't sure how much more of this emotional rollercoaster she could take... or how many more of these large and professional-sounding words she could use before she gagged.  
"Will that be all, or did we have more to discuss?" Now, though, she just wanted to leave. She'd made it through Yellow's questioning so far, but it was only a matter of time until she slipped up somehow. This was all still new to her, after all.

"...It is, you're dismissed." Yellow replied after a moment's thought. She watched completely silently as Pink nodded, descending from the couch and walking to the door. Right as she moved to open it though, Yellow spoke again. "Actually... I do have _one_ more question."

"What would that be?" Pink glanced over her shoulder at Yellow, who crossed her arms and rose to her feet in a slow and deliberate motion.

"Why did you download so much information on gemlings and geodes, of all things?"

Oh. Oh no.  
Pink's form went rigid, waves of sporadic energy rolling through her in waves. The large room suddenly felt small and constricting, her fingers twitching anxiously at her sides and her mind screaming for her to ignore the question and leave.  
She couldn't just leave, though. That would look horrible, and Yellow might even go so far as to stop her. If that happened, then she was screwed no matter what.

"I- uh..." Pink stammered, fear creeping into her gem as Yellow stared calmly and patiently. She was waiting for an answer, and Pink was just bumbling like an idiot.

"Well... gemlings are a method of gem production that -- hypothetically, at least -- would let us create endless amounts of _any_ gem type..." Even Diamonds... "I just thought it would be f-foolish if I didn't at least study that particular method to understand why we've stopped using it…"  
"It's uh- it's like I said before. If it's more efficient, then is there really a reason we wouldn't want to look into it and possibly use it..?"

A thick tension hung in the air as Pink came to a stop, and Yellow continued to stare. Was she not satisfied with Pink's answer, or was it possible that she already knew why Pink had done it and was just hoping she'd confess and make it easier?  
What if she was just staying quiet in the hopes Pink would keep talking and dig herself into a hole she couldn't get out of? She could just be genuinely thinking, though, like she was earlier with the-

"An acceptable answer, I'd say." Yellow hummed, seemingly satisfied with the answer despite the abysmal way in which Pink delivered it.  
"If you're interest in the methods of gem production, I'll be sure to make your next information packet focus on that. I'll even provide some personal anecdotes that you can't find in _either_ archive. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to read them, since you're downloading the rest of the information anyways."

Pink didn't relax, she couldn't. That was too, _too_ close, and even though Yellow seemed to buy her excuse she couldn't shake the dread that came with almost getting caught. She gave a stiff, robotic nod and a forced smile, slowly letting herself turn back to the door.  
It opened with a chime, but the sound didn't reach Pink as she walked out of the room. She had to get away, she had to get somewhere that she could just collapse and let the panic flow. She had to get to her room, to Pearl…  
Tears welled in the corners of her eyes from the anxiety and fear in her, but she forced them down. Not here in the halls, not now. Soon. She'd at least let the tears be useful to Pearl...

* * *

Yellow smirked after Pink's departure. It felt nice to crack that newfound composure she'd gained, and knowing that the smallest Diamond was certainly stressed now brought a feeling of smugness about her.  
She could bask in the way she clearly reminded Pink of the pecking order later, though. Her smug frown fell, and she walked past her couch to sit in her throne. A gloved hand picked up the diamond-shaped object in the throne's armrest, letting it float out in front of her.  
A diamond screen formed, the four sectors of it mirroring the colors of the Diamonds. A small tune rang from it, and Yellow straightened up in her seat.

Yellow reached out, tapping the Blue diamond. It glowed with a chime, and after a few moments the screen grew taller. Blue Diamond's face appeared, looking curious.

"Yellow? This is unexpected." Blue spoke with a soft tone, the airy words holding a pleasantry to them. "Is this a personal call?" She smiled.

Yellow frowned. "No, Blue, it is not. There are important matters we need to discuss... matters involving Pink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


End file.
